


Snowed In

by alafaye



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A freak snowstorm means all the time in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



> Written for day 11 of the advent challenge and the prompt of gingerbread. Also written for mm8 and their prompt of "Clint/Coulson, working from home and knitting a scarf and fluff".
> 
> Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/437913.html).

It was quiet in the apartment which was a first with both of them home. Usually, home time meant that they were catching up in bed or catching up on shows they missed. Or talking quietly. But a snowstorm--which was being investigated since it had started a week ago with no end in sight--had sprung up and when tensions started rising in SHIELD, Fury sent everyone home if they could. It still left a few hundred trapped in the building, but it was more manageable than a few thousand with cabin fever. (There were, after all, only so many times you could spar with everyone.) 

Phil, of course, had taken some paperwork home and had been steadily plowing through it. The to-be done pile, though, was almost gone; Clint suspected that Phil's laptop was soon going to be used to answer a huge backlog of emails. Clint, being an asset and therefore with less paperwork (that he had finished on day 2 of this small vacation, thank you very much), had tried to finish the scarf he had thought would make a nice present for Phil. He had to keep undoing his work, though, because it never seemed quite right. He was considering going down the hall to see if Mrs. Williams, who had taught him how to knit, might know what he was doing wrong.

The sound of a pen hitting wood broke the silence and Clint blinked. He looked at Phil. "All right?"

Phil stretched, arching his back. Clint, understandably, lost track of his thoughts. "Do I smell gingerbread?"

Clint beamed. "Yep! Finally got the recipe out of Mr. Barker, down in 1C."

Phil frowned in thought. "The one who makes the gingerbread houses for the community center?"

"To auction off?" Clint nodded. "I had to trade him for my chili recipe. I don't think his doctor will be pleased with me, but it was worth it for the gingerbread."

Phil raised an eyebrow; Clint shrugged, unapologetic. Phil stood with a quiet huff and crossed the small living room to look out. Clint followed and wrapped his arms around Phil's waist. Aggravating though it was, the snow did look pretty and it seemed like the kids were all enjoying it, where they could manage to get out. Plows were out, trying to keep up, and a few brave souls were out, trying to get some shopping done. Clint had gone out yesterday to get some things for everyone in the building. The store hadn't been open, but Clint had left money on the counter for what he had taken. But if the snow didn't stop soon, things were going to get bad.

"Stop thinking," Phil murmured, putting his hand over Clint's. "We'll worry about the fall out later. This is our first vacation together in...a year?"

"Year and a half, I think," Clint answered. "Come on. We can make gingerbread houses! I got all the supplies earlier."

"And by got, I should mean you broke in to the store for them?" Phil asked.

Clint shrugged. "I left money for it!"

Phil sighed and turned around. "I'd be concerned about your dubious morals, but since we do work for an organization that skirts legal issues everyday, I think I should only ask: did you remember the spice drops?"

Clint grinned and kissed him. "And more confectioner's sugar for the icing and plenty of milk for it."

Phil smiled. "Good, but I rather think we could maybe save some of the icing for later? In bed?"

Clint laughed and nodded. That was an even better plan. "Lead the way!"


End file.
